Insanity
by Gage39
Summary: Robin will do anything and everything necessary to capture Slade.  Even if it means killing his friends...


Insanity

* * *

><p>He wasn't crazy; he wasn't. Robin paced up and down the length of the small room as he angrily scowled at the floor. Although he had been pacing for several hours and his legs were growing tired he refused to stop. To do so now would mean that he was giving up and giving up meant that Slade would win and there was no way that he would let that happen.<p>

"Slade's not real, Robin," Raven stood in the doorway, the slightly hint of sadness on her normally expressionless face.

Robin just ignored her.

"He's not real, Robin," Raven repeated as she stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

_Focus on Slade,_ Robin thought to himself. _Focus on finding him. Focus on finding Slade._

"Did you hear me, Robin?" Raven stepped toward him, worry shining in her violet eyes. "Slade's not real."

Her words finally seemed to get through to him for he stopped pacing and looked up from the floor, his masked eyes meeting hers. "Yes he is and the sooner you guys let me out of here the sooner we can stop him."

Raven shook her heard. "You know why we can't do that, Robin. You attacked Beast Boy."

"He was in my way," Robin argued. "He wouldn't let me go after Slade."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And that justifies you severing his spine and paralyzing him from the neck down, how?"

"Finding Slade is more important," Robin replied as he resumed pacing.

"More important than your friends?" while Raven's voice sounded as dry as normal Robin detected an undercurrent of fury.

"Yes," Robin didn't even have to think. "Besides, Beast Boy will be fine."

"He's paralyzed from the neck down, Robin," for a second Raven's four eyes flashed red then they returned to normal. "That doesn't seem fine to me."

"Then he shouldn't have gotten in my way," Robin snapped.

"He was only doing what any of us would have done." Raven's voice was emotionless as she levitated towards the door. Once there she turned around and said, "Cyborg will bring you your supper in an hour." With that she left the room, the doors closing behind her.

Robin paid the Goth no mind but instead focused on her words. He had one hour to figure out a way to get out of this room and find Slade.

He had to find Slade; he had too.

* * *

><p>When Cyborg entered the room an hour later it was find Robin lying on the bed, arms crossed. "Hey, Robin," Cyborg greeted cautiously. Robin said nothing but merely continued staring at the ceiling. "I got you a double-cheeseburger with extra cheese and onions," the half robot said in a singsong voice as he placed the tray on the lone table. No response. Cyborg heaved a sigh. "Look, man," he looked at the still figure lying on the bed. "It's for your own good. Raven says that if you accept the fact that Slade isn't real,"<p>

"But he is," Robin protested. "I saw him."

"What you saw was a delusion," Cyborg stated. "After everything that we've gone through in the past couple of years it's understandable that one of us should have a nervous breakdown. And," he added, "considering your little obsession with Slade I'm not the least bit surprised that it was you."

"I'm not crazy!" Robin yelled angrily as he stood up and stalked across the room to face Cyborg. "I know what I saw! I saw Slade! I watched him laugh at us! And I refuse to sit back and watch him destroy this city simply because you guys that that I'm crazy!"

"And just what are you gonna do?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"This," Robin replied then leapt forward, his foot hitting Cyborg in the face. Cyborg grunted in pain as his head hit one of the chairs then lay still, his robotic parts turning black. "Sorry," Robin said as he looked down at his fallen friend. "But stopping Slade is more important than anything else."

Robin walked out of the room and towards Beast Boy's room where he could hear Starfire's bubbly voice. He walked in, ignoring Starfire's cry of surprise as he pulled an explosive boomerang out of his utility belt and threw it at her before diving to the ground. Not having a chance to react Starfire barely had time to throw her hands up in defense before the boomerang exploded. When the smoke cleared it was to reveal Starfire's lifeless body as she lay crumpled on the floor, her red hair framing her much like a halo.

"Robin?"

Startled, the Boy Wonder looked up to see Beast Boy staring at him with wide eyes. "You're awake?" Robin sounded surprise.

"What…" Beast Boy stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "What did you do to Starfire?"

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," Robin sounded genuinely regretful as he walked over to the bed. "But I can't afford to leave any loose ends for Slade to threaten me with." Beast Boy's green eyes widened but before he could say anything else Robin had grabbed a nearby pillow and held it over his friend's face. He continued holding the pillow down until Beast Boy stopped struggling then removed it. It was with indifference that Robin looked down at the green boy lying still on the bed, his face forever frozen in an expression of terror.

Robin turned and left the room, running down the hall as fast as he could. He had almost reached the elevator when a black shadow reached up through the floor then disappeared, leaving behind an angry Raven. "Where do you think you're going, Robin?" her voice was low, dangerous even. Her eyes were glowing white and in her hands there were black balls of energy.

"Get out of my way, Raven," Robin said.

"Or what? You'll kill me just like you did all the others?"

"I didn't have a choice," Robin protested. "If I hadn't killed them then Slade would have used them against me and I can't afford to let that happen again."

"Then don't pay any attention to his threats," Raven growled. "But don't kill your friends over someone that doesn't even exist!" her voice rose to a shout and all four of her eyes glowed red.

"He does exist!" Robin yelled angrily as he pulled out five explosive birdarangs and threw them at her in quick succession. When he had stopped coughing from the smoke he looked up and saw Raven on the floor in a half-sitting position. "Why didn't you fight?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I had nothing left to fight for," she replied sadly, tears running down her pale gray cheeks.

Robin blinked, feeling strangely guilty as he looked at the defeated half-demon in front of him. He pushed that feeling away, however, and raised his metal pole above his head. "Farewell, Raven." He brought the pole down again and again, ignoring the sickening crunching sound it made as it struck Raven's skull. A few seconds later he finally stopped his frenzied attack and looked down at the lifeless girl lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Robin wiped his pole on his shirt and scowled when he noticed the bloodstain that was now decorating his costume. He heaved a dismal sigh and, stepping over the body, climbed into the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. The next few minutes passed agonizingly slow as he impatiently waited for the elevator to stop. The second that the doors slid open he darted out and had just reached the main door and was about to open it when something occurred to him and he stopped. "Wait a minute," he said suddenly. "Sooner or later the police will get worried and come check on us. Then they'll start looking for me and that will slow me down. And I can't afford any delays; not if I'm finally going to stop Slade for good." He mashed his fist into the palm of his hand in order to re-enforce his point. He let out a sigh and turned around. After re-entering the main room he went straight to the main computer console and began punching buttons. A few seconds later flashing red letters that said, 'Warning: Self-Destruct in 1:00' appeared on the screen.

"Time to go," Robin ran of the Tower as fast as he could. He didn't stop when he reached the water but jumped in and began swimming. Halfway across he stopped and looked back as he watched the Tower implode. As the building erupted into flames he felt something inside of him die. A stray tear slipped down his face and he turned to go.

* * *

><p>"You're going down, Slade," Robin said, determination in his voice.<p>

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me? You?" Slade sounded amused.

"That's exactly who," Robin answered, pulling out his pole staff.

Slade threw back his head and laughed for several minutes. When he finally stopped he looked at Robin and said, "I don't think so, Robin. You are all alone now; your friends can no longer help you."

"I don't have any friends," the Boy Wonder said.

"Of course not; you killed them," the villain turned and began to walk away.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he took off running. He had just barely moved a few feet when a bright light came on, forcing him to shield his eyes as he tried to locate the source.

"Stop right there, Robin," the police chief's voice blared over a bullhorn.

"Why are you telling me to stop?" Robin demanded. "He's the criminal!" he pointed a finger at Slade who calmly stood at the crosswalk.

The police officers exchanged uneasy glances than the chief said, "There's no one there."

"Yes there is!" Robin yelled angrily. He moved his hand towards his utility belt but never reached it. The bullet hit him in between his eyes. The Boy Wonder's grip on his metal pole loosened and it fell to the ground with a clang. With a look of shock on his youthful face Robin lay on the street, his black cape spread around him like a burial shroud. The police officers just stood there, clutching their hats to their chests, silently paying tribute to the fallen Titan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, several miles away in an abandoned warehouse, a man watched the news as well. "Well, well, it would appear that the police have taken care of Robin for me. How disappointing. I was rather hoping to do that myself. Oh well. I suppose I can always make up for it by taking over the world." He rose and walked over to the TV, the flickering light illuminating his orange and gray armor…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know that this story is AU. Just imagine it as the episode that played instead of 'Haunted'.

Okay, about my other stories. I plan to finish 'Prisoners of the Mind: What Happens'. However, if there is anyone interested in adopting either (or both) 'Mixed-Up 3: Haven't We Been Here Already' and 'Subject 93-483-946' please message me and I will let you know. Thanks! Please read and let me know what you think!


End file.
